


Islands

by E_sha



Series: Superfriends [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, fun fun fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 20:56:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1240516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_sha/pseuds/E_sha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malia can't concentrate on using her powers, so the group goes to a party to blow off some steam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Islands

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a party scene. I hope everyone likes it.

Another rock exploded in a million pieces.  
Malia was trying to levitate the object into the basket that Lydia had so kindly provided. It was a Saturday afternoon and after the events of the past month all she really wanted to do was go to Greenberg’s party. She was grateful to have friends like Allison and Lydia, but she couldn’t concentrate on honing in her abilities when there was normal teenage fun to be had.  
“Damnit!” She let out a frustrated huff which sent a few blades of grass up in the air as well.   
“That was close. I think I saw a chunk of rock land in the basket, so I’d call that progress.” Allison said from Malia’s left. The other girl looked happy which caused a pool of warm encouragement to form in her stomach.  
Lydia didn’t look as ecstatic. Malia would call that look on the other girls face one of trepidation. “I think we should take a break.” She replied before sitting on the lounge chair next to Allison.  
“A break? I was just getting the hang of it.” The brunette replied giddily.  
“If by the hang of it, you mean less destructive. Malia, I think your mind is too focused on getting back in the swing of things. I propose a few days off from training so we can all have a nice dose of teenage fun.” Lydia replied with her head on Allison’s shoulder.  
“So, does that mean we are going to Greenberg’s party tonight?”  
“Yes, that means we are going to Greenberg’s party.” Allison replied playfully.  
“Cool. I’m gonna go call the guys. See you in a bit.” Malia said before she left the backyard.  
“I think you’re warming up to her.” Allison said while rubbing the redhead’s back. The older girl could see the change in how her girlfriend would act towards Malia and it made her happy that she was trying.  
Lydia pursed her lips before letting a soft smile grace her lips. “As long as she keeps her hands off of you, she and I could be good friends.” She replied possessively before taking Allison’s hand into her own.  
-  
“SHOTS! Who wants to take shots with me?” a very intoxicated Stiles asked.  
“I will!” Malia replied excitedly before running into the kitchen where he was taking up shop.  
“Malia! You made it!” He said while pouring four shots of tequila. He pushed two in her direction followed by two limes.  
Malia twisted her face up when she saw the limes. “What are these for?” She asked eyeing them suspiciously.  
“Oh. They’re to ease the burn from the tequila. It’s hard for people to take them…. Straight.” He replied looking at the brunette whose face was scrunched up. “You good?” He asked.  
Malia swallowed. The burn in her throat was excruciating, but she felt something warm wash over her body. It was a nice feeling. The tequila was kinda gross, but the feeling it left made everything feel better. “I’m good. I think I’m buzzed. I’m not sure though, because I’ve never done this before.” She replied before giggling.  
Stiles wore wide smirk on his face. “I think you’re buzzed too. It’s okay. I’m really drunk. Let’s go dance.” He softly took her hand and led her to the living room where a mass of bodies were squished together.  
Everyone seemed to know how to move. Malia felt glued to her spot, while Stiles was fist pumping and moving around like he knew what he was doing.   
“Malia? Don’t be shy. Just listen to the music and move. I bet you’re a better dancer than me and you might not even know it.” Stiles started to move around encouragingly.  
Malia listened to the pulsing movement and started to move her body with the best of her ability. She started it off jumping happily and then started to twist her hips this way and that.  
Stiles watched mystified.  
“See. I knew you’d be better than me!” He said excitedly.  
“This is really fun. I can’t believe I’ve never danced before.” She replied joyously.  
They danced for five more songs before the music slowed down.  
The only people that were left were couples. Malia spotted Lydia laying her head on Allison’s shoulder as they swayed back and forth comfortably. She also saw Scott leading a girl she’d never seen before onto the dance floor. Then, she saw Stiles look more awkward than usual.  
“We can still dance. I haven’t tapped out yet.” She said looking into his eyes smiling bright.  
“Cool. I didn’t want to insinuate anything or make you uncom-“  
“Hey, Stiles shh.” Malia cut him off with a finger to his lips. “Now, I think from watching everyone that I can get the hang of this.” She moved her hands to rest behind Stiles’s neck. She immediately felt hands grip her waist lightly. They started to sway and for the first time in her life Malia felt like a normal teenage girl.  
“This is nice.” Stiles shot out. He was looking down at his shoes to make sure that he didn’t step on Malia’s feet. Boy, would he feel awful if he did that.   
Malia looked at his face for what felt like the first time. He was more handsome than she had noticed. She found it hard to believe that he didn’t have a girlfriend. Yeah, he was awkward, but that’s what made him so cute to her and not to mention how big of a heart he has. She was pretty sure that the alcohol wore off a while ago and was glad to have this much fun with him when she was sober as well.  
“Yeah, this is really nice.” She replied before pulling him closer.  
The pair danced for three more songs before Greenberg kicked everyone out of the house, so he could clean up before his parents got back Monday.  
-  
Allison invited the usual group back to her house to hangout or just crash for the night. Her father was out of town on some business trip and Kate was at Laura’s.  
Scott and his date that was finally introduced as Kira passed out in one of the few guest rooms that were in the Argent residence.  
Allison and Lydia were on the couch watching an old episode of “Heroes”. The older brunette fell in love with the show when she watched it with Scott and Stiles at one of their nerd fest weekend marathons. Lydia wouldn’t admit it, but she liked the show as well.  
Malia and Stiles were in the kitchen snacking on whatever they could find.  
“So, how was your first party?” Stiles asked after swallowing a handful of cheez-its.  
Malia’s eyes widened in response as she took a swig of water from a Dasani water bottle, “It was great! I didn’t get too drunk and I danced for the first time. I also, had good company, so there are no complaints from me.” She replied with a smile. “How about you? Is this the typical Saturday night for you?”  
Stiles drummed his fingers on the hard wood table before responding. “Yes and no. I mean Allison, Scott and I we used to go to parties every now and then, but mostly every Saturday sometimes Friday we’d have a marathon of movies or tv shows. We called it nerd fest. I think it’s been a while since we all blew off some steam, so it was nice to go to a party.” He replied looking bashful.  
Malia was intrigued by his shy behavior. Normally he was straight forward, but it was nice to learn some information that she didn’t know before. “Nerd fest sounds fun.” She replied letting him know that he wasn’t weird for liking something different from other people’s taste.  
They continued to munch on their snacks before Allison came into the kitchen with half lidded eyes and holding Lydia bridle style.  
“Stiles feel free to crash here and Malia don’t stay up too late. Goodnight.”  
“Goodnight.” They both replied before the taller girl disappeared down the hallway. The sounds of footfalls on the stairs soon followed.  
“Are you tired?” Malia asked the boy.  
He let a silent yawn in reply.   
“I’ll take that as a yes.”   
Stiles shook his head. “I think I still have a few minutes in me. Anything you wanna talk about?”  
Malia looked down at the table and stared at it with contemplation crossing her features. “I can’t concentrate. When I try to control my abilities in training I can’t concentrate. I keep blowing things up when I try to levitate them. It’s frustrating.”  
Stiles was taken aback. Malia just let him into her head and she was seeking advice. “I think you’re afraid.” She looked up at him when he replied. “I think apart of you is afraid that you are going to destroy instead of build. I think instead of looking at the negative, you can look at the positive at what your abilities can do. I know you didn’t have a say in the matter, but you have so much potential to do amazing things. I also, think the fresh air did you good. Don’t worry, you’ll be just fine.”  
Malia stared at him and smiled briefly. “Thanks, Stiles. You’re the best.” She got up from her chair and gave him a light kiss on his cheek. “Goodnight.”  
Stiles looked into Malia’s eyes. There was tension there, but he decided not to spoil a good evening over a few feelings. “Goodnight, Malia.” He smiled after her.  
-  
3 days later:  
They were in Lydia’s backyard again. To say the least Malia was nervous.  
“It’s okay, just breathe. Don’t be afraid to build.” She muttered to herself as she took deep breathes and exhaled them. She thought of how Stiles made her smile and concentrated on levitating the rock into the basket.  
It was up in the air fast, but she gained control and easily put the rock into the basket.  
“Nicely done, Malia.” Allison clapped from her left in triumph.  
She exhaled deeply. “I did it.” Malia looked wistfully at the basket and smiled.  
“Alright, I think a small break is in order. Nice progress, Malia.” Lydia said from Allison’s lap she was scribbling fiercely in her notebook.  
Malia grabbed a bottle of water from the lounge table and sat down in a chair.  
“So, you looked like you had fun on Saturday. You and Stiles were looking kind of comfortable.” Lydia started.   
Malia felt a lump form in her throat. “um-uh. Yeah, we had a lot of fun. He’s really cool.” She replied smiling. She liked people before, but she never got a chance to stick around to actually explore her feelings.  
“He looked really into you if it helps. Are you interested in him?” Allison asked while stroking the back of one of the Lydia’s hands.  
Malia was slightly caught off guard. She didn’t really know how she felt for Stiles, but she did find their time together to be nice and she did find him attractive. She replied the only way that she knew how. “Yeah, I do. He’s a great guy.” She replied smiling.  
They continued their training, but Stiles was never too far from Malia’s mind.


End file.
